Rewind
by 42 Big Bad Wolf 42
Summary: Bruce Banner resolveu fazer companhia a Pepper Potts numa viagem de férias à Itália, mas o que terá feito o cientista superar sua timidez e tomar um passo tão decisivo no relacionamento dos dois? Às vezes é preciso olhar pro passado para entender o presente e ter uma ideia de como será o futuro.


**Rewind**

**Nota:** Essa tem um estilo mais diferente, então resolvi colocar a nota no começo, nas palavras do próprio lobo: "Hoje eu acordei me sentindo ousado e quis brincar de Memento — aquele filme com o Guy Pierce que é metade na ordem normal e metade ao contrário. Se quiser que a cronologia fique normal, é só ler as quebras ao contrário, levando em conta que a quebra dupla significa um intervalo BEM maior. E, só pra esclarecer, a festa da qual eles estão saindo no final/começo é a tal festa surpresa daquela primeira fic que mandei." A fic que ele se refere é "Um passo de cada vez" já publicada aqui. É isso.

* * *

O aeroporto estava excepcionalmente frio naquela noite de julho, alguém devia ter esquecido de que as noites de verão não eram tão quentes quanto os dias. Para se aquecer um pouco antes de sua viagem a Roma, Pepper Potts tomava um _latte_ adoçado com bastante mel.

Aquelas seriam suas primeiras férias de verdade em… quanto tempo? Ela nem lembrava! Passaria uma semana inteira visitando diferentes cidades italianas, fotografando igrejas de vilarejos e comendo pizza de verdade, não a abominação em que as redes de _fast food_ tinham transformado aquele prato originalmente tão delicioso em sua simplicidade.

Nesse momento, ela não pôde deixar de rir um pouco com a ironia de estar tomando um _latte_, que, apesar do nome, não tinha mais nada do italiano _caffè e latte_ — e, pra ser sincera, muito menos ainda de café, depois de passar pela distorção de um Starbucks. Pepper levantou o copo da bebida e a observou inquisitorialmente por alguns instantes, baixando-a em seguida.

Daí ela o viu se aproximar, com um sorriso esbaforido no rosto e uma mochila enorme no ombro.

"Dr. Banner… o quê?…", foi tudo o que Pepper conseguiu dizer, em sua confusão momentânea.

"Eu imaginei que pudesse… ser útil como guia." A fala dele era adorável, meio sem jeito, meio confiante, com aquele jeito encantador que ela tinha aprendido a amar nos anos de convivência com aquele cientista tão dedicado e atrapalhado. "Eu sou um entusiasta de arquitetura, e você está indo ver prédios italianos, então eu repensei aquilo que conversamos na biblioteca e… bem, se você me quiser como companheiro de viagem…"

"Dr. Banner…" Ela vacilou, sem saber o que dizer.

"_Bruce_, Pepper. Apenas Bruce."

* * *

Caixa de _donuts_ em uma mão, livro de protocolos na outra, Bruce Banner estava pronto para mais um pernoite de trabalho no laboratório das Indústrias Stark. Ele subia no elevador vazio pensando na chance que perdera há alguns minutos, prometendo a si mesmo que não hesitaria da próxima vez. _"_Se_ houver "próxima vez'"_, pensou, inconsolável.

Chegando ao seu andar de destino, ele já estava com a mente em outro lugar, tentando esquecer de sua falta de jeito com pessoas. Mais precisamente, sua falta de jeito com _ela_. Mecanicamente, digitou seu código de acesso no painel de entrada do laboratório e pôs o livro de protocolos embaixo do braço para colocar a mão no leitor de impressões digitais.

"Acesso negado", a voz de Jarvis encheu o pequeno átrio.

Aquela era a primeira vez que Bruce errava seu código. Tentou de novo.

"Acesso negado."

O cientista ficou alguns segundos atordoado, como um cervo surpreendido pelos faróis de um caminhão na estrada. Meio sem saber o que fazer, perguntou "Jarvis, você sabe que eu sou _eu_, não sabe?"

"Sim, Dr. Banner."

"Por que não está me deixando entrar, então?", a voz do homem se exaltou um pouco, abismado com aquela situação.

"O Sr. Stark revogou suas permissões por uma semana, Dr. Banner." Depois de exatamente três segundos de absoluto silêncio no átrio, a inteligência artificial continuou, "Ele também recomendou roupas leves e apenas um ou dois casacos para as noites. Os relatórios de previsão do tempo para o Sul da Itália ratificam a recomendação e seu voo parte em pouco mais de duas horas."

"Meu _o quê?_"

* * *

"Você não é mais bem-vinda nesta casa," Tony Stark disse, com uma voz dura. Em seguida, ele voltou ao seu estilo bonachão de sempre, "Pelo menos nos próximos sete dias… depois eu quero que você volte, antes que eu faça alguma coisa idiota com minha empresa ou o Steve perceba que eu não sou nada sem você por perto."

Estavam todos na biblioteca da Mansão Stark, espalhados por algumas cadeiras, após o jantar de "bota-fora" para Pepper. Atrás de uma escrivaninha, Tony degustava um de seus vinhos. Num divã próximo, Natasha e Clint riam da brincadeira. Bruce estava um pouco afastado, recostado a uma estante de livros, e Pepper tinha nas mãos uma taça com _gelato_ de cereja.

"Em caso de emergência", Pepper disse, contendo uma risada, "o senhor sabe que pode sempre ligar… eu vou levar meu computador, e posso trabalhar de lá sem problemas."

"Heresia!" Tony fez uma careta severa. "Você vai pra _Itália_, mulher! Trabalhar quando se está de férias na Itália é uma ofensa direta aos poderes do Papa, eu tenho certeza de que existe alguma lei eclesiástica contra isso. Além do mais…", sacou o celular do bolso do paletó num gesto dramático, "…eu estou apagando seu número da minha agenda. Pronto! Quando você voltar, eu adiciono de novo."

"Você anotou o nome daquela cidadezinha dos vinhedos?", Natasha perguntou com seu jeito sério, quase como estivesse sabatinando a amiga.

"Oh, sim, já está no roteiro: eu vou pra lá no terceiro dia de viagem." Pepper era uma boa aluna.

"Tenho certeza de que você vai adorar as bebidas que eles fazem lá", Clint disse, "Importar não é a mesma coisa, o bom mesmo é beber da fonte."

Nesse momento, Steve entrou na biblioteca, com um triunfante "Ele dormiu!", após o qual foi sentar-se na escrivaninha em que Tony estava. "Por quantas cidades você pretende passar, Pepper?", ele perguntou.

"Seis, sem contar Roma." Ela começou a traçar um mapa no ar, com o indicador, "Todas ficam no caminho para Messina, onde eu vou pegar um voo de volta com escala em Roma. Mal posso esperar por Cosenza, dizem que há umas casas lindas por lá, e eu vou querer fotografar todas."

"_Dizem_…", Tony a interrompeu com um tom humorístico, "…que o Dr. Banner conhece uma ou duas coisas sobre arquitetura europeia."

Tanto por ter saído de sua relativa invisibilidade no ambiente quanto pelo olhar direto que Pepper lhe dirigiu, Bruce ficou sem jeito, sentindo a face corar. Tudo o que conseguiu dizer foi um desajeitado "Salerno tem uma igrejinha muito bonita nesta época do ano, com hera cobrindo a face leste inteira."

"Você deveria ir com a Pepper, Bruce", Natasha falou, seca como uma faca arremessada contra um alvo.

"Eu ia adorar," Pepper completou, baixinho, "já que eu não entendo muitos detalhes técnicos de arquitetura."

"Oh, não… _não…_", Bruce retrucou, com sua gagueira habitual. "Eu seria um estorvo, você precisa descansar, e não arrastar uma mala a mais… Além do que, eu tenho que cuidar de tanta coisa no laboratório, passar uma semana longe seria… hmm… Já basta a falta da Srta. Potts, não é bom termos dois desfalques na mesma semana."

Pepper baixou o olhar para o _gelato_ que tinha nas mãos, por isso não pôde notar que todos os demais olhos no cômodo basicamente fuzilaram Bruce. Tony, em especial, parecia estar mentalmente estrangulando o melhor amigo.

Nesse instante, o celular de Pepper tocou e ela disse um simples "É meu táxi pro aeroporto." Todos a acompanharam para se despedir, inclusive Bruce, que a abraçou com um pouco de hesitação.

Assim, em um piscar de olhos, ela se foi, e ele se odiou por ter permitido que isso acontecesse.

* * *

Teto.

Dor de cabeça.

_"Onde estou?"_, Bruce conseguiu formular em sua mente, com dificuldade. Foi quando reconheceu que ele estava em casa.

Festa surpresa, Stark, vinho.

Vinho.

Saltou da cama e correu para o banheiro, onde executou a _power slide_ mais perfeita de sua vida, terminando por enfiar a cabeça no vaso sanitário e colocar sua alma pra fora.

Estava de ressaca, tinha bebido demais e não lembrava de nada além da hora em que Tony subiu na mesa em que supostamente deveriam ter uma reunião séria e começou a cantar "Never Gonna Give You Up" a plenos pulmões, deixando Steve e Thor completamente sem entender o que se passava, enquanto os demais homens riam e Natasha quebrava um lápis entre os dedos, resmungando _"Rick Roll'd"_ entredentes.

Olhou-se no espelho e viu que estava um caco, bem pior que o de sempre: olheiras, barba e cabelos desgrenhados, pálpebras caídas…

…uma marca de batom na face esquerda.

* * *

"Por que você gargalhou daquela forma?" Pepper perguntou enquanto dirigia, levando Bruce Banner até a casa dele.

Um pouco alterado pelas taças de vinho a mais tomadas naquela noite, o cientista se sentia desinibido, risonho, contente. Com a sinceridade dos ébrios e um indicador bastante eloquente, ele respondeu, "Acho que só hoje eu vi uma coisa que você e a Romanoff devem saber há bem mais tempo. Eu consegui _ler_ no olhar de vocês duas."

Pepper riu com a forma como ele contorceu a palavra "ler". "E o que o senhor _leu_, posso saber?"

"Que eu vou perder meu melhor amigo pra um rostinho bonito de 70 anos de idade que eu conheci nas aulas de História, quando era menino."

"Você não vai perder um amigo…", ela respondeu enquanto fazia uma curva, "…digamos que vai apenas ganhar um cunhado, já que você e o Tony são quase irmãos."

"O Steve não é mau," ele disse, pensativo, enquanto se esparramava no banco do passageiro, "mas eu espero que ele não faça o Tony deixar de ser o Tony."

"Não se preocupe, isso não vai acontecer," Pepper falou, num tom quase maternal, "Tony Stark é uma força da natureza, nem o Capitão América consegue consertar aquele ali." O carro parou num sinal vermelho, e ela virou o rosto para encarar Bruce, que se encolheu, um pouco intimidado com a repentina atenção daqueles olhos azuis tão claros e límpidos. "Você consegue ler o que tem nos meus olhos agora?"

Ele ficou paralisado por alguns instantes, piscou três vezes e riu abobalhado. "Acho que sim… mas eu provavelmente não vou lembrar disso amanhã."

Sem dizer nada, Pepper se inclinou, e o perfume dela se misturou ao cheiro de vinho que emanava dele, deixando-o completamente tonto e fazendo-a se sentir corajosa, ousada. Num gesto delicado, ela beijou o rosto dele. "Isso pode servir de lembrete," ela disse, com um sorriso perfeito, antes de voltar a dirigir e ser a Pepper de sempre.


End file.
